Hong Meiling/RicePigeon's third version
A combination of various elements from ''Touhou Hisoutensoku and a custom gameplay system, this Meiling retains her signature melee-proficiency and rushdown traits from the former while gaining an expanded set of combos from the latter. Meiling may not pose much of an offensive threat from a distance, but woe befall anyone who thinks that she can be easily locked down with a few projectiles, as she has several ways to deal with them.'' ) |Image = File:MeilingRPpor.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RicePigeon |Downloadlink = RicePigeon's MUGEN Spot |Resolution = Low |Lablink=Hong Meiling/RicePigeon's Version}} Gameplay Meiling is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using the extra buttons for shortcut; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands. acts as a shortcut for + , while acts as a shortcut for . Meiling specializes in rushdown, with an emphasis on getting close to the opponent and keeping them cornered with as much pressure as possible. As such, most of Meiling's attacks are close to mid-range melee attacks. + and + are useful tools for closing distance between Meiling and the opponent, and because the former drastically reduces Meiling's hitbox size, it is invaluable for dodging under some projectiles. Meiling's is unique in that it acts as a , which is not seen often in RicePigeon's characters, and allows Meiling to take combat to the air. Meiling's only true projectiles, + and Fragrant Wave, do not have that much range. However, they are still invaluable tools for building meters, using in combos, defending against enemy projectiles and, in the case of the former, for applying pressure on an opponent and backing them into a corner. Cyclone Light Step and Descending Flower Slam both help Meiling close the distance with the opponent, with the former having Projectile invincibility while latter being a attack that can catch opponents off guard depending on the version used. Tremor Kick is useful as despite its appearance, it is a hitting Melee attack, with the version leaving the opponent vulnerable to combos afterward. Scarlet Cannon is Meiling's general anti-air, with the version also serving as a reversal, the and versions also move Meiling forward on use. At the beginning of the match, Meiling must select between two Level 3 Hypers, as both cannot be used during the same match. "Fierce Tiger Energy Release" only requires 1500 Power, but consumes all available Power on use, which affects its duration; it also further adds to Meiling's rushdown game. Although it reduces the base damage of some of Meiling's attacks, many of them become faster and gain additional properties, as well as disabling Meiling's juggle check system, allowing for combos not normally possible. Additionally, it increases the minimum damage scaling of all of Meiling's attacks to 33%, up from 10%, so lengthy combos can be quite damaging. "Colorful Light Lotus Flower Palm" is a rushing attack that is generally tacked on to the end of combos, and can cross up opponents at certain ranges. The character uses the default M.U.G.E.N A.I.. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' during blockstun| Uses 1000 Power| }} | Distance varies with button pressed If Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength" is not active: If Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength" is active: , , hits three times| | |Default | |''Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"'' active}} | |Default | |''Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"'' active}} | |Default | |''Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"'' active}}}} | Startup time and distance vary with button pressed version: version: | | }} | }} | }}}} | If Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength" is active: reduced startup time on and versions version: version: version: | | }} | |Default | |''Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"'' active}} | |Default | |''Qi Sign "Fierce Tiger's Strength"'' active}}}} | Height and distance vary with button pressed| | |Ground | |Air}} | |Ground | |Air}} | |Ground | |Air}}}} | Startup time varies with button pressed version: version: | | }} | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Uses 1000 Power| }} / | Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' / |Only usable if respective spellcard is selected prior to match Disables Juggle checking and changes properties of Normal and Special Attacks Changes minimum damage scaling to 33% for all moves Adds to all Normal Attacks Duration based on amount of Power used Requires 1500 Power Reduces Power to 0| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' 'Character-specific' Videos File:Ender's Mugen - Heracross bugs Meiling Trivia *As with many of RicePigeon's Touhou Project characters, Meiling contains several references to the events of the non-canon doujin game Touhou Rekkaden. **The third victory quote against Yukari, as well as the third victory quote against Patchouli, both refer to Touhou Rekkaden's prologue story. ***The third victory quote against Patchouli also makes explicit reference to the Satsui no Hadou, a type of energy used primarily by Akuma in the Street Fighter series, furthering comparisons between Lie Meiling and Akuma. **Meiling's 12th palette, as well as all of the character's victory quotes against Lie Meiling, play on the fact that Lie Meiling is Hong Meiling's future self in Touhou Rekkaden; this is further exemplified by the fact that not only is Meiling's 12th palette identical to Lie Meiling's colors, but also contains said character's aura effect. *Meiling's voice is that of Chun-Li's from the Street Fighter series, though the audio is taken from Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with an Alpha Counter Category:Characters with a Custom Combo Category:Characters with a Forward Dash Category:Characters with an Air Dash Category:Characters made by RicePigeon Category:Characters made in 2014 }}